I Hate You
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Tenten has some serious feeling for Mr.Careless Neji. And one mission might just make that blossom. No lemons and not OOC NOT i tell you! *SHOT* NejixTenten *EDITED*


**Me- Heyo, sorry I've been meaning to update this since like two years ago (at least I think I wrote this two years ago. I'll either add a sequel, other chapters or leave it be. So much to every one's relief here's the revised version, its more realistic with less bad grammer and less cussing but still exactly the same idea.**

**I HATE YOU! **

"Neji-San!" I yelled to the man facing me. There was a shinobi trying to slash him with a poisonous kunai. He easily grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over. I heard a blood curdling scream and a crack.

And Neji didn't even pay attention to me, Hell he didn't even use his bakugan. "Miss." I thought I heard Neji mumble after a ninja threw a kunai in his direction. Two years have passed since that mission and I was 14 and a bit stronger physically but mentally Neji still won.

We happened to be walking through a forest on a mission to Suna. Gai and Lee were a few miles west of us according to Neji's Bakugan. "Neji-San." I paused debating to use san or not then decided what the hell why not. "hn." He grumbled, not even looking my way.

"Uh… I kind of w-was… wondering if y-you…Your sister was busy tomorrow!" I lied.

I was going to ask if he was busy but was too scared to be denied. Neji stopped walking. My heart sank.

'_Wrong thing to say baka! He can literally see right through you!'_ I thought. I dared to glance at him.

"Shh don't move…" Neji whispered nonchalantly yet annoyed.

…

KLASH!

Neji threw a kunai and another ninja threw one, they roughly skidded across each other and dropped with a thud. "Run get Gai and Lee and report sound ninja." His eyes showed annoyance and uncaring.

I got the message and swiftly jumped from tree to tree heading west. It took a few minutes and a few uneasy feelings in my stomach but I made it.

"Gai-Sensai!" I yelled out of breath.

Gai and Lee stopped on a branch surprised to see me. "Sound Ninja!" I said pointing to where Neji was, panting holding my leg for support. "Neji said to warn you." "That's rare in this forest… hmm… Come on Lee lets show how hard we've been training!" "Hai Gai-Sensai!"At that Gai and Lee took off leaving me in the dust.

"Thanks." I muttered following them with much strain. When I was there Gai was fighting the ninja's and Neji and Rock Lee were gone.

"Catch up to your fellow teammates of youth!" Gai yelled kicking the ninja.

I guessed it meant follow neji and Lee so I just ran ahead. I took a little while to get there considering there was a spider in my way and I had a severe case of arachnophobia.

"Ten-Chan!" Lee yelled stopping to hug me. Neji looked back and…SMIRKED? The Sexiest smirk I ever seen! "Oh by the way Tenten I'm free tomorrow." Neji said…WINKING! I stopped my pace not believing what I heard. My heart stopped. At the time Neji was walking beside me and Lee was running up ahead.

"How did you kn-…"

"Because you're a complete loser and you suck at lying."

"Of course..."

I was blushing brightly, and too make it worst Neji Leaned down and…KISSED ME! I could've fainted! In fact I'm pretty sure I did because I woke up in a hospital bed.

I cringed as the light burned my eyes. "The fuck?" I thought in a whisper. "Oh! Glad you're up! Neji says you seemed to faint on your mission. A little clumsy aren't we?" The nurse giggled.

I thought for a second… _Mission? I don't recall a missio-… Oh that one… The flashbacks of "him_" kissing me filled my head I felt woozy again.

"Oh are you ok?" The nurse asked holding my head. "I-I'm good." I said swiping her away. She looked at me and sighed. "There are four visitors wanting to see you…" She glanced at me. "If that's ok with you?" "Hai." I said nodding. _Who would want to see me? Other then Lee and Gai. _

She opened the door I tensed up as Lee, Temari, Naruto, and Neji were called in. All four came in Neji was last and closed the door behind him after the nurse walked by him to leave and BLUSHED? I got the "Bitch he's mine!" feeling in my stomach. Naruto being the dunce he is tackled me in a hug.

"Ugh!" I grunted as he hugged my waist. "Oh Tenten, I was so worried!" "C-can't br-breath." I hissed suffocating. "Hehe Sorry about that." Naruto nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head letting go with a boyish grin. Once my head felt less dizzy I sat up.

"BAKA," Temari yelled slapping me across the face. "You can't pass out on missions you could've died! And you still haven't gave me my money back from that time with Gaara and his Teddy Bear!" I sighed. "I could've got a concussion just now, besides I wasn't going to die." I remarked.

She gave me a death glare. "Guys, I think it's best if Tenten-chan rested." Temari said seeing my tired gaze out the window. "Training would also help!" Lee suggested as Naruto perked up. Lee kept blabbing about training and Temari kept disagreeing while Naruto kept agreeing while getting pumped up.

I couldn't help but to notice how quiet Neji was.

I was too scared to ask but too concerned not too. A minute passed. No word spoken. I tried hard not to look at him by adverting my attention to the oh-so interesting wall, until the nurse came in. "I'm sorry but all this fuss isn't healthy for her. One visitor at a time please." She announced.

"I'll go first." Neji said eyes closed raising his hand. I didn't feel good at all, I knew things would get _real_ awkward _real_ fast.

"Ok. The rest of you please report to the waiting room." She said pointing to the wooden door. After everyone left he sat down across from me on a small stool.

"You are so emotional." Neji commented blankly.

"Am not!" I retorted.

"And you act like a child." He added. "So?" I snapped.

"You're so… different but the same." "If you're calling me 'special' I will freakin' kick your-…" I was cut off by Neji covering my mouth with his hand. I wanted to bite his finger off. "Shh, not good for your heart to yell." He smirked. "I hate you." I huffed giving up and simultaneously pouting.

"I hate you too."


End file.
